


Wrong Number

by Poplitealqueen



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Ficlet, Gen, Hondo is one of my favorite characters to ever exist, Order 66
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-21 22:34:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13153419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poplitealqueen/pseuds/Poplitealqueen
Summary: Right in the middle of Order 66, Hondo Ohnaka encounters some clones.





	Wrong Number

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, one more for Shitscram. And yes, it's another ficlet that has its origins on Tumblr. Yadda yadda, same old same old. Enjoy!
> 
> -Pop

With Pikk clinging to his shoulder, Hondo stood over the fallen clone trooper, proudly surveying how quickly and efficiently he had taken the trained soldier down. He took a moment to dust off an imaginary speck of dust off the side of his red coat, and shouted at his crew a few yards away.

“Check the others! Whatever you find is yours!”

There was a chorus of hoots and cheers as the other pirates set themselves to searching the dead. Hondo, meanwhile, crouched down beside the clone he had killed himself. This clone was clearly no…what did they call their new ones, ‘Glossies’? Something along those lines, Hondo didn’t particularly care. This Jango Fett clone (and for that very reason, Hondo didn't remove the helmet. He didn't like the idea of seeing an old dead friend, thank you very much) was not one of them. There were intricate symbols painted across his white plastisteel armor, and he had the pauldron and Mandalorian skirt-thingies of a high-ranking officer of the GAR.

They had attacked Hondo's camp out of nowhere, or tried to, at least. Hondo and his crew had made quick work of them without a second thought, but now he was beginning to wonder why exactly clones would try to assassinate  _him._

“An odd conundrum indeed…” Hondo muttered to himself as he searched through the clone’s various belt pouches. He whistled at Pikk, whose colorful blue and yellow ears perked up. “Do me a favor, you silly monkey, and help me find anything of worth on him.”

Pikk chirped his understanding, and scurried down Hondo’s back and onto the ground. He made his way to other side of the dead clone, sat back on his haunches, and began to tear through his the various packs and pockets at breakneck speed. Hondo didn’t pay him much attention – Pikk was well trained, and wouldn’t throw anything useful away.

It wasn’t long before Pikk squawked in triumph, holding a small metal disk high above his head. Hondo glanced at the disk and then glanced back down at him.

“I have plenty of holoprojectors. Go ahead and toss the damned thing!”

But Pikk didn’t. He only hooted louder and clamored onto the clone’s chest to get under Hondo’s nose and shove the holoprojector into his face. 

“Argh! Fine! Give it, you worthless little–”

As Hondo took the holoprojector, he noticed that a small light on one side was blinking a faint blue. That meant there was a transmission coming in, which meant that Hondo could find out who exactly had orchestrated this miserable business.

He clicked it, and the ugliest son of a gundark he had ever seen materialized into the air. They were dressed like a particularly unfashionable Jedi, but Hondo knew a Sith when he saw one. He wasn’t a fool.

“Execute Order Sixty-si–”

“Sorry, so sorry. This holoprojector is under, ah, new ownership. Don’t call this number again,” Hondo said, before clicking the holoprojector off. The ugly little hologram dissolved out of existence, and Hondo breathed a sigh of relief. He had no wish to mess with any more Sith, thank you very much.

He gave the holoprojector back to Pikk, and continued to search the corpse. He found nothing else of worth, and not long after he was gathering his men to head home. As they neared their stronghold, Hondo thought about the odd transmission, and the ugly as sin Sith. What had he said? Something about an Order? It had sounded like absolute nonsense.

Hondo decided he’d ask Kenobi about it the next time he saw him. They could probably get a good laugh or two out of it. Hopefully he wouldn’t be  _too_ mad about the dead clones.

**Author's Note:**

> Hondo's is a difficult voice to get right, but once you do it is SOOOO worth it. I love him.


End file.
